Winchester forever
by choup37
Summary: Scène manquante du 10.03, se passant entre le moment où Dean se réveille en bas et la conversation entre Sam et Castiel.


**Bonjour/soir tout le monde :) Je n'avais pas écrit depuis la mort de Kevin_ *refait une crise violente*_ Manque de temps, à bah le master, j'adore cela mais du coup je n'ai plus de moment pour écrire ;( La preuve, j'ai commencé à écrire cet OS à peine deux jours après la sortie du 10.03, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir avant la semaine dernière, l'inspiration étant difficile à cause de toutes les contraintes logiques provoquées par ce moment particulier de l'épisode.**

**Bref.**

**Voici donc l'OS en question, difficilement né et ce, aussi à cause de toute la douleur qu'il contient. Ce n'est pas très facile de redevenir humain, et je voulais montrer ce qui avait pu se passer entre le réveil de Dean et le dialogue entre Sam et Castiel. Du coup, on plonge dans la tête du chasseur blond. Vous êtes prévenus, le cœur souffre :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Winchester forever<strong>

Le sourire de son frère était étincelant devant lui, alors qu'il le dévorait des yeux, semblant se repaitre sans pouvoir s'arrêter de sa vision. Quoique légèrement plus pudique dans son expression, le bonheur de Castiel était également évident. Le contraste avec les secondes précédentes pendant lesquelles le duo était apparu sur le pied de guerre était violent, et Dean se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que ces deux-là le fixent avec un tel mélange d'inquiétude et tension. Le blond n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'interroger davantage, car la tête lui tourna brusquement, le faisant se plier en avant sous le poids de la douleur qui lui traversait sans prévenir les veines, parcourant chaque parcelle de son être et le carbonisant de l'intérieur.

_"Dean!"_

Déjà Sam était à ses côtés, s'agenouillant pour se mettre à sa hauteur et commençant à s'attaquer aux liens qui lui ceinturaient les poignets. Liens? Pourquoi était-il attaché? Et, déjà, que faisait-il tout simplement encore en vie? Aux dernières nouvelles, Metatron lui avait enfoncé une lame angélique dans le corps et il était en train de crever dans les bras de son cadet en pleurs. Alors, par la casquette sacrée de Bobby, comment pouvait-il se trouver ici, dans le bunker, avec sa respiration parfaitement efficace et ses cinq sens en pleine action? Froid, mal, fatigue, peur, incompréhension, bras qui pique, muscle qui brûle, toutes ces sensations contraires et soudaines tournoyaient sans aucun contrôle en lui, lui confirmant avec acuité que oui, il était bel et bien vivant. C'était à la fois comme se réveiller après un long coma, et réussir à émerger d'une vague particulièrement puissante au beau milieu d'une tempête en mer, le tout mixé à une gueule de bois phénoménale. A cela, il fallait rajouter des dizaines de questions sans réponse lui provoquant un mal de tête digne de ses pires cuites. Dire que le jeune homme pensait qu'il allait de nouveau mourir, ici et maintenant sur cette chaise qui lui entaillait le dos, était donc de fait un euphémisme. Un autre afflux de nausée, et celui-ci se sentit partir, ses yeux se fermant un peu plus étroitement alors qu'il tentait de ne pas sombrer dans les étoiles sombres qui l'entouraient.

_"Dean, Dean, hé c'est bon, je suis là, je suis là, regarde-moi, Dean..."_

Sammy. Les mains de Sammy sur sa peau, remontant avec précaution le long de ses bras, saisissant dans un mélange stupéfiant de force et douceur son visage pour venir l'examiner avec une intensité caractéristique de ces yeux châtains, Sammy qui lui parlait, Sammy qui le tenait contre son torse, Sammy la seule ancre à laquelle s'accrocher dans l'ouragan qu'était sa vie à cet instant.

_"Doucement, Sam, il est encore sous le choc, le traitement fait visiblement toujours effet."_

Une autre voix s'était élevée, celle de Castiel, grave et posée comme à son habitude, mais emplie d'une joie évidente pour qui savait la lire. Et l'humain connaissait l'ange depuis suffisamment longtemps à présent pour savoir reconnaitre cette émotion si rare chez son ami quand il l'entendait, même dans l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait présentement. Diable, il fallait vraiment que les choses soient graves, ou l'aient été, pour que le fils de Dieu laisse ainsi percevoir un tel ressenti.

_"Ca...Cas?",_ murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, trop faible pour pouvoir entrouvrir les paupières.

Une main vint se poser sur sa joue avec gentillesse, l'emplissant d'une seconde source de chaleur bienvenue.

_"Tout va bien, Dean, je suis là, Sam aussi. Nous allons nous occuper de toi, laisse-nous juste faire, d'accord?"_

L'intéressé hocha avec difficulté la tête, se pressant comme il le pouvait contre le buste de l'autre homme alors qu'il sentait qu'on le soulevait de sa chaise. La tête lui tourna de nouveau sous le mouvement, et la seconde suivante il s'effondrait, inconscient.

Le chasseur se réveilla un temps totalement indéterminé plus tard dans ce qu'il reconnut comme étant un lit. Les draps étaient doux sous sa peau et la couverture qui le recouvrait d'une tiédeur réconfortante. Grimaçant, le Winchester rassembla ses forces pour ouvrir les yeux, avant de les refermer aussitôt sous l'agression de la lumière. Une seconde tentative prudente se révéla plus fructueuse, et il put découvrir le visage inquiet de son frère, mais également légèrement... effrayé?

_"S.. Sam?,_ balbutia-t-il, et aussitôt ce dernier sursauta, toute son attention centrée sur le plus âgé.

_"Dean._

_"Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qui... bordel Sammy qu'est-ce que je fous là?"_

Le brun sembla se tendre un peu plus, si la soudaine froideur de ses muscles et la ligne fine de sa mâchoire pouvaient être considérées comme des indices valables. Mais enfin, c'était quoi cette histoire? Pourquoi le cadet semblait-il agir comme si son interlocuteur allait l'attaquer à tout instant? Fronçant les sourcils, ce dernier se hissa sur ses coudes, ignorant le soudain élan qui lui traversa l'arrière du crâne au geste.

_"J'étais par terre... dans l'entrepôt, j'étais tombé... Tu me parlais... et puis plus rien._

_"Tu ne te souviens de rien?_

_"Me souvenir de quoi?_"

L'expression sur le visage de son frère aurait pu être amusante dans d'autres circonstances tellement il semblait avoir reçu un sort de constipation. Son ainé fronça de nouveau les sourcils, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une autre image du brun vint se superposer sur l'actuelle, et des mots inconnus résonnèrent.

_**"Pour ce que ça vaut, j'ai pris ton groupe sanguin.**_

_**"Sam, je sais que tu vas essayer de me guérir. Mais cela ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit que peut-être, je ne voulais pas être guéri?"**_

Qu'est-ce que..

_**"Tu pourrais être en train de me tuer."**_

_**"Le nouveau moi. Celui qui voit les choses comme elles sont vraiment."**_

_**"Allons hurler à la lune ensembles."**_

_**"Tu es mon frère."**_

_**"Je t'ai dit de m'oublier."**_

_**"C'est fini Dean! C'EST FINI!"**_

Les phrases se succédaient dans son esprit, et avec elles peu à peu les images qui y correspondaient. Un bar à strip-teaseuses puant et empli de fumée, son frère lui faisant face le regard empli d'une douleur rare, la salle d'interrogatoire, des piqures, le goût du sang, un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui l'attaquait et qu'il passait à tabac avant d'être stoppé par Sam... Sam qui le trainait jusqu'à l'Impala, Sam qui l'attachait à une chaise, oh mon Dieu,_ celle où il était à son réveil_, réalisa brusquement le blond. Comme si un mur intérieur s'était soudainement effondré en lui, des dizaines de flashs le saisirent avec violence, lui faisant revivre avec une force accentuée les dernières semaines dans toute leur atrocité.

_"N...on... non.. ce n'est pas..."_

Ce n'était _pas_ possible. Cela ne pouvait _pas_ être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas avoir été changé en... en... il ne parvenait même pas à dire le mot tellement c'était impensable.

_** Sam ivre mort sur la table du salon alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, Crowley à ses côtés, la Lame brûlante dans la main. L'alcool, les femmes, tant de grisance, la liberté totale, plus rien à se soucier... Lester, un abruti qui méritait une bonne leçon. Un inconnu ayant enlevé Sammy, le même qu'il bastonnerait plus tard... même pas pour sauver son petit frère que l'autre avait séquestré et battu pour l'attirer lui, non, par pur plaisir, par cruauté gratuite. Le plaisir de tuer lui parcourant le corps, la sensation d'être complet à chaque fois qu'il enfonçait l'arme dans un torse.**_

_"Dean! Dean!"_

Il fallut quelques secondes à ce dernier pour revenir à la réalité et prendre conscience des mains le secouant avec force. Le brun le fixait avec une peur évidente, effrayé de ses subits tremblements et expressions de plus en plus crispées. L'objet de son inquiétude le contempla quelques instants, avant de sentir une boule nauséeuse envahir lentement mais sûrement sa gorge. Un monstre. Il avait été un monstre. Littéralement. La Marque l'avait ramené d'entre les morts, pour faire de lui son pire cauchemar. C'était même bien pire que lorsqu'il était tombé en Enfer: à l'époque, il avait au moins l'excuse des années de torture endurées pour tenter d'expliquer son virage à 380°. Mais là, là, c'était lui et seulement lui qui avait agi; ses instincts les plus noirs et les plus barbares avaient remonté et pris le contrôle, le poussant à des actes impardonnables. Son âme déjà bien salie était souillée du sang de nouvelles personnes, et de son alliance avec le Diable. Et plus que tout..._ J'ai juré de le protéger, et j'ai tenté de le tuer. Je l'ai tourmenté avec ses fautes et ses crimes commis uniquement pour me retrouver, simplement pour le torturer. Par sadisme complet._

_"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas abattu?",_ murmura faiblement l'humain.

_Humain_. De nouveau. Pas démon. Une coulée amère lui traversa la tranchée, avant de descendre envahir toute sa cage thoracique à cette pensée sortie d'on ne sait où.

Sam se crispa à la question inattendue et violente. _Il sait. _

_"Dean..._

_"Pourquoi, Sam?! J'étais un putain de démon! DEMON! J'ai tué, supplicié, manipulé des innocents, je t'ai insulté et craché à la figure, à toi! TOI! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé en vie bordel!"_

Les larmes avaient jailli avant même que leur propriétaire n'ait pu les retenir, coulant sur ses joues et embrasant sa peau de milliers de petites flammèches humides, alors que les membres de son corps étaient agités de soubresauts incontrôlables. Comment pourrait-il jamais faire face à la honte et le dégout de lui-même qui le dévoraient à présent qu'il se rappelait? Comment se regarder en face dans une vitre en sachant qu'il avait pactisé avec le roi des Enfers et massacré en son nom?

_"Je t'ai laissé tomber deux fois. Je ne pouvais pas le faire une troisième."_

La réponse avait été prononcée si faiblement que l'ex-prisonnier douta un instant l'avoir entendue. Relevant les yeux, celui-ci dévisagea son interlocuteur, qui avait baissé la tête et semblait s'être recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le souffle lui manqua devant ces excuses indirectes espérées en vain depuis des semaines, et les mots suivants furent hachés:

_"Je ... je n'ai pas été non plus blanc..._

_"Peu importe. Je n'aurai jamais dû te rejeter ainsi, ça n'a fait que te faire couler encore plus vite. C'est ma faute si tu as accepté la marque."_

Un silence de mort tomba, tandis que les deux frères se dévisageaient pendant ce qui leur donna l'impression d'être des heures, avec une intensité perdue ces derniers mois.

_"J'ai été un connard et une enflure complète. Tu n'as aucune raison de me pardonner._

_"J'ai voulu te tuer. Au marteau."_

Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son cadet.

_"J'ai pas trouvé ça drôle sur le moment._

_"Je vois absolument pas pourquoi."_

Un nouveau silence.

_"Je suis désolé."_

Les mots avaient été prononcés en même temps des deux côtés, et ils se figèrent, avant que le cadet ne craque et se jette sur le plus âgé, le serrant contre lui avec toute la force qui lui restait. Ce dernier lui rendit instinctivement l'étreinte, balançant dignité, orgueil et espace personnel dans la poubelle la plus proche.

_"Ne me quitte plus", _souffla l'érudit.

L'intéressé se contenta de l'enlacer plus fort, glissant son visage dans son cou et en inspirant l'odeur à pleines narines, se délectant du toucher si chaud et tellement _vivant_ qui émanait de lui

_ Je t'aime Sam. Bordel je t'aime tellement petit frère. Je jurerais bien ce que tu me demandes, mais je ne suis même plus sûr de ce que je suis, humain, hybride ou monstre endormi... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je m'ouvrirais le ventre avec mes ongles plutôt que de vous refaire du mal, à toi et Cas. Quitte à lui faucher un poignard angélique si la Marque veut encore m'empêcher de mourir. Rien n'y résiste après tout._

Il l'espérait. Il l'espérait vraiment.

**FIN**


End file.
